El Sueño de Kuno
by Agatha Worthington
Summary: Kuno Tatewaki tiene un sueño húmedo. No es hentai duro, pero no lo leas si no eres un adulto.


Advertencia: Kuno Tatewaki tiene un sueño húmedo. No es hentai duro, pero no lo leas si no eres un adulto.

**El sueño de Kuno**

por AW

Aquella noche era primavera. El aire cálido traía el dulce aroma de los jazmines del jardín. En la cama, la silueta de Tatewaki Kuno se removía intranquila en medio de la quietud y el silencio.

Se agitaba presa de algún tipo de sueño. Su respiración errática y acentuada, sus jadeos acompasados y la expresión congestionada de su rostro indicaban que no se trataba de un sueño de naturaleza desagradable sino todo lo contrario. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, boqueando con los labios secos. Se encogió un poco doblando levemente las piernas y su mano agarró con fuerza la sábana. Entonces exclamó un pequeño gemido. En su piel brillaba una fina capa de transpiración. La sábana que lo cubría se enredó en sus piernas y destapó su torso, fuerte, de duros músculos, masculino. Su pecho se alzaba y descendía con sensualidad y toda la excitación de su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más evidente, en sus mejillas encendidas, en el sudor de su piel, en la expresión arrebatada de su rostro.

De pronto se despertó. Abrió mucho los ojos y se sintió confuso y decepcionado por la abrupta interrupción. Se dio cuenta lentamente de que todo había sido un sueño, y volvió a cerrar los ojos con un suspiro. Puede que aquello no hubiera sido real, pero todavía podía notar en todo su cuerpo la sensación excitante de sentirse acariciado de la cabeza a los pies. Peor aún, incluso por encima de la sábana pudo comprobar la enorme erección que el episodio le había provocado.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Se metió en la ducha con la esperanza de que el agua fría lo ayudara a despejarse. Y en cierto modo lo consiguió. Poco a poco el corazón volvió a latirle a un ritmo normal. Su miembro se relajó y su cabeza se despejó, lo que le permitió reaccionar y pensar con el cerebro otra vez, y no con otras partes de su cuerpo.

No se explicaba porqué continuaba teniendo esta clase de sueños. Cierto que, aunque ya no era un adolescente, seguía deleitándose de vez en cuando con sus propias fantasías. Despierto le gustaba imaginarse a su diosa de turno ofreciéndole sus atenciones en los más variados escenarios y situaciones, en las que por supuesto, él era alguna especie de lord todopoderoso ante el cual absolutamente todas las mujeres hermosas caían rendidas.

Sin embargo, cuando soñaba, él era el que, indefenso, acababa arrastrándose irremediablemente ante ella. Ella.

Y eso no lo podía entender. No era para nada su tipo. No era dulce y tímida, complaciente y virtuosa. Ni se asemejaba en absoluto a una rosa virginal. Era fría y calculadora. Vengativa. Misteriosa. Y a pesar de ello no podía quitársela de la mente. No había motivo aparente por el que pudiera sentirse atraído. Y aunque sólo en una ocasión, hacía mucho tiempo, había perdido la cabeza y había creído erróneamente amarla, su deseo la buscaba otra vez instintivamente a ella, siempre a ella.

Todavía tenía vivo el recuerdo de sus manos sedosas sobre su piel, recorriendo con suavidad su pecho y los músculos de su abdomen. O jugueteando con su cabello, entremezclando sus dedos tentadores con los rizos oscuros.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y al dejarla resbalar por su cuello y su espalda fue como volver a sentir las cálidas caricias de la chica sobre su piel hipersensible. Dos hilillos de agua le resbalaron por el pecho, rozando sus pezones, y éstos se pusieron duros al contacto, el joven emitió un jadeo. Anhelaba poder tenerla entre sus brazos en ese momento, desnuda, allí con él bajo el chorro de agua caliente, para besar cada centímetro de sus curvas, tocarla más íntimamente de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, y permitirle a ella tocarlo a su vez.

Si así fuera, la abrazaría desde atrás y la rodearía con sus fuertes brazos para sujetar con firmeza sus pechos. Con sus manos grandes los coparía y con un sensual masaje la haría suspirar apretando la espalda contra él. Notaría sus pezones núbiles endurecerse bajo sus palmas y sus turgentes redondeces amoldarse a sus movimientos a la perfección.

Como en el sueño, la piel de la chica recorrería su cuerpo acariciando cada rincón con sensualidad, y él podría palpar el vientre plano y terso de ella mientras que con los labios le rozaba la nuca y el lateral del cuello. Llegaría hasta la oreja y se entretendría en el lóbulo, lamiendo y chupando, y con la lengua trazaría el camino hasta el hombro, lentamente.

Y ella le respondería apretándose aún más, hacia atrás, tocando con sus nalgas su virilidad hinchada, con movimientos cada vez más sinuosos.

Podía sentir el cabello mojado de la chica contra su mejilla, el agua cálida empapándolos a ambos. Ella se arqueaba ante sus caricias. Tentativamente, una mano descendió por sus muslos y acarició la cara interna, provocándole a ella un irreprimible cosquilleo de anticipación y haciéndole a él desearla más todavía.

Subiendo lentamente por su abdomen y el ombligo, dedicó luego su atención a sus pechos otra vez y a sus pezones, erectos y rosados. Era curioso porque, aunque tenía una imagen bien clara de ellos, su tacto era confuso, como si su cerebro no llegara a registrarlo todo bien. Podía sentir su piel suave, todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, pero había ciertas zonas de ella que resultaban irreales, como si fuera una doncella que se resistiera a revelarle sus más íntimos secretos, los rincones escondidos a los que él se moría por llegar.

Ella gemía, claramente excitada y entregada, pero él no lograba llegar del todo a ella. Quiso besar sus pechos y encerrar en su boca un pezón, así que la hizo darse la vuelta y bajó la cabeza, pero de algún modo se perdió en sus hombros y en su delicioso cuello, llegando con los labios lentamente al mentón.

Ella jadeaba junto a su oreja y emitía ligeros ruiditos que indicaban lo preparada que estaba para él. Si en ese momento hubiera accedido al centro de su placer, estaba seguro de que habría comprobado que, en efecto, su entrada se encontraba más que dispuesta para recibirle. Pero no pudo, una vez más sus intentos quedaron disueltos en el deseo.

Sin embargo, y como para compensarle, ella movió su cabeza lo justo para ofrecerse a él y, frente a frente, se besaron con pasión y Kuno pudo por fin probar la dulce miel de sus pequeños labios. El recuerdo vivo de su sueño le trajo de nuevo el sabor de su boca. Con su hambrienta lengua le acarició los labios, el paladar y hasta los dientes, y batalló ansiosamente con la de ella.

A partir de ahí, el joven perdió por completo la noción de su propia existencia y ya no había nada fuera de aquellas sensaciones. El beso se fue haciendo más y más intenso. Alcanzó un cariz tan íntimo que era como si todo él fuera de ella y toda ella fuera suya. Su lengua avanzó por la tierna boca femenina, explorando y degustando hasta sentirlo hacia abajo en sus entrañas. Y de pronto abrió mucho la boca porque notó de una forma muy viva cómo unas manos encerraron su órgano excitado en un ardiente abrazo. Exhaló un gemido que resonó por encima del sonido del correr del agua y abrió los ojos.

Ante sí sólo vio los azulejos blancos y húmedos de la pared del cuarto de baño. Un familiar hormigueo de laxitud comenzaba a recorerle el cuerpo. Miró a su izquierda y vislumbró su atlética figura reflejada en un amplio espejo. Bajó la vista, y se encontró con su mano manchada. Se inclinó hacia delante y dejó que la corriente de agua le lavara.

Suspiró pesadamente y, en voz baja, dijo para sí:

—No puedo seguir así. Voy a tener que hacer algo.

Fin

* * *

Ya está, no hay un segundo capítulo. Quería describir sólo esta escena. He empezado otra fanfic con los mismos protagonistas, no tan subida de tono pero sí más extensa. Si una historia tiene que ver con la otra lo dejo a vuestra elección, a mí se me ocurrieron por separado.


End file.
